1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle surroundings monitoring apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-236883, filed on Sep. 16, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A processing apparatus is known which combines videos output from a plurality of cameras having different imaging regions installed in a vehicle to generate a video of a bird's eye view from above the vehicle in a pseudo manner (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-43607).
A vehicular image display apparatus is known in which, when a region for a display is cut out of an image output from a camera installed on a side mirror of a vehicle, a cutout region changes depending on the extension or retraction of the side mirror. In this case, the images in the same imaging direction of vehicle surroundings are displayed on a display screen, regardless of the extension or retraction of the side mirror (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-306670).
In the above-described vehicular image display apparatus which is an example of the conventional techniques, the cutout region with respect to the image output from the camera installed on the side mirror only changes depending on the extension or retraction of the side mirror. For this reason, when an overlap region between the imaging region of the camera at the time of the extension of the side mirror and the imaging region of the camera at the time of the retraction of the side mirror is smaller than the cutout region, there is a problem in that regions that cannot be displayed may be generated.
Accordingly, if the vehicular image display apparatus which is an example of the conventional techniques is applied to the processing apparatus which is another example of the conventional techniques to generate a video of a bird's eye view from above the vehicle in a pseudo manner on the basis of videos output from a plurality of cameras, there is a problem in that a suitable video cannot be obtained in response to the extension or retraction of the side mirror.